


Не я

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka-centric, Angst, Dark, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Асоке снился огонь.





	

**Author's Note:**

> насилие, расчлененка, смерти второстепенных персонажей, тонна пафоса; время действия — после финала 2-го сезона «Повстанцев».   
> Написано для команды [WTF Star Wars 2017](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5479798), за бетинг огромное спасибо Tadanori

Асоке снился огонь. 

Горел Корусант, горел Храм джедаев — и распадался, исчезал, разрушенный изнутри. Она слышала гудение светового меча и крики, и грубые знакомые голоса, повторявшие отданные им приказы. Она слышала — всё. Как умирали разрубленные напополам юнлинги, как падаваны вскидывали свои мечи, — шипение столкнувшихся клинков наполняло воздух, — и отступали, и просили пощадить, и падали, бесконечно, безвозвратно мёртвые. Она чувствовала каждую смерть, она была этой смертью, была движением светового меча в так и недрогнувшей твёрдой руке. 

И этой рукой она была тоже.

«Это не я, — говорила она себе, просыпаясь на холодном каменном полу в уцелевшем крыле Малакорского храма. — Это не я». 

Конвор прилетал, садился на плечо, щебетал успокаивающе. Моргал круглыми жёлтыми глазами, будто соглашался: не ты. 

Она гладила его по тёплым перьям, пока не засыпала снова.

Асоке снилась боль.

Болело тело, тяжёлое и непослушное, болела вздувавшаяся пузырями, а затем лопавшаяся кожа, и лёгкие, которые наполнял едкий, удушливый дым. Болел уродливый, обожжённый кусок мяса, которым она стала, обуглившийся, но всё равно пытавшийся выжить. Пытавшийся — спастись. Асоке снилась боль, невыносимая, невозможная, но она побеждала её, раз за разом, изо дня в день, побеждала и подчиняла. А после обращала в Силу и заставляла служить себе. 

Сила вливалась в неё сладкой бактой и хриплыми вдохами, вливалась — и становилась ненавистью, пронзительно-золотой, как и её глаза. 

Как и её суть.

«Это не я, — говорила она себе, просыпаясь на холодном каменном полу в уцелевшем крыле Малакорского храма. — Это не я».

Конвор прилетал, садился на плечо, щебетал — но встревоженно. Моргал круглыми жёлтыми глазами, всё-таки соглашаясь: не ты.

Она тянула руку, касалась тёплых перьев, засыпала — почти спокойная.

Асоке снился гнев.

Гнев сильный и давний, но укрощённый, послушный огромной чёрной тени, простёршей над ним свою длань. Всеобъемлющий. Беспрекословный. Он разил и карал, и хлестал, как кнут, и душил, сминая горло, дробя кости, не оставляя после себя ничего. Она была этим гневом, этой выжженной бескрайней пустыней, и памятью, и болью, и огнём. Она была — и видела себя-прежнюю, видела свет, но только удалялась от него всё дальше, шаг за шагом.

Она была — а чёрная тень хохотала, довольная, и клубилась всё гуще, плотнее, и никогда не отворачивалась. Смотрела. Правила. Царила. 

«Это не я», — пыталась произнести Асока, просыпаясь на холодном каменном полу в уцелевшем крыле Малакорского храма — и не могла.

Конвор прилетал, кружил рядом, не садясь на плечо, молчал. Только моргал круглыми жёлтыми глазами, будто спрашивая: не ты ли?

Не ты?


End file.
